The untold story of the Little mermaid
by Spark-of-Spock
Summary: In the movies Arial is portrayed as a beautiful and adventurous, but what if that isn't the case. What if Arial's sisters actually did not have the same opportunities as she did? In this continuing story you will see the 6 mersisters in s different light. You will see through each of their eyes and discover that they are just game pieces to a bigger game.


This is the untold story of the Little mermaid and the events that took place before and after Arial met Prince Eric. (Note that the sisters are in order by oldest to youngest.)

Attina-

Waking up and seeing my father is a normal routine. He loves to see all of his daughters to make sure we are all in order and are presenting ourselves the way princesses should. Our father is determined to have our bloodline rule the entire sea. Atlantica is the main kingdom that oversees the other five oceans, but for each ocean there is a kingdom that rules the area. I being the oldest will marry Prince James, the brother of Prince Trace and son of King George. He is the prince of the Pacific Ocean and his kingdom is one that holds great power. Once married, father will insure that James helps run Atlantica and that I keep up the family bloodline. My other sisters, except for Arial, will marry the other Princes of the five oceans.

Unlike us, my father did not plan on having her. She is the spare. If one of us were to die she would take our place. Our father, for this reason, lets her do as she will. Arial gets to explore the sea with little to no boundaries. She is allowed to go past the gates of Atlantica and marry a merman of her choosing. Father sees her as an actual daughter, not a game piece to help pull off his master plan. My mother, Queen Athena, was the only person who ever treated me and my sisters like something more than a pawn. She always tried to make each of us feel special, like we were more than who we were going to marry. My father never saw a reason for that I suppose.

I and my other five sisters watch every day as Arial swims out the gates of the kingdom. Many of us, including myself, envy that fact she gets to leave. None of us have ever left the castle and are always under close watch. If one of us even dare to make one mistake in our studies or when we are around other merpeople, we our immediately punished. We must always hold ourselves up with elegance and swim with grace. Our father does not tolerate any of us looking a mishap or any flaws in our dancing. To him we must be superior and win over the princes we are betrothed to. So while Arial swims around singing all day, we study and practice our etiquette, making sure we our perfect for fathers plan.

Alana-

I remember the day Arial was born. She came into the world unexpected and rudely got whatever she wanted. You see mother and father did not ever think that they could have another child after Andrina. I remember father telling us that she would be our last little sister and that we were all he was ever going to need. Then one night I hear my mother screaming at father saying she wanted a "real" child. One she could watch fall in love and treat normally. Then a couple of months later a screaming red haired mermaid was born. She was named after my grandmother on my mother's side and treated different from me and my sisters.

When my other sisters were born I remember father telling us to make sure they kept up their appearance and to make sure they didn't leave the castle. We all started training for the future as soon as we could swim on our own. We never could complain or say we were tired after swimming around the palace all day to practice posture. Then Arial was born she was always with mother. We could only see mother an hour a day, but Arial was always with her. Even as she grew older she did not have to attend classes or leave mothers side. Arial even got to play with children her age. Attina and I would have to stay with the younger sisters and explain to them why we were only allowed to visit our mother an hour a day, and why they had to attend classes. "We all must prepare for our futures. Some day we will marry and run a kingdom beside our betrothed." I would say to them. But I to, could not hide the fact that I hated life behind these walls. I hated the fact I could not see my loving mother but once a day. I envied the fact that Arial was free and we all were chained to a future we could not choose.

The worst part of the whole matter is that Arial does not see a problem with our family. I don't think she ever realized what a sister even was. She shares a room with us and even knows our names, but never made a bond to us. Every morning she gets up and walks along side us and father, then she leaves and does whatever she feels like. She is never treated the way we are. We tried asking Arial if she would at least show us what is behind these walls by bringing something from out there into here, but she simply replies with a "no" and swims away. She is spoiled and undisciplined. She refuses to help anyone she finds beneath her. If she doesn't feel up to something she simply won't do it. I think this is why the others and I have given up on making ties with our sister. She just doesn't see anyone that is not in her world.

Adella-

My mother died when I was nine years old. We had taken one of the very few family outings we ever get. Father was in a good mood that day and decided to take us up to the surface and allow us time with our mother. Arial was still attached to our mother and clearly did not care that most of wanted some time with her to. Father told us that that day was a special day. It was the day he and mother had gotten married. He told us that for that day we could for once be a normal family and just goof around. This was probably one of the greatest and one of the worst days of my life. The whole day we got to play and listen to music. This was also the only time in our entire lives we got to see something other than this castle.

My father brought along guards to watch my sisters, but the day was still fun. We all swam and sang and even our mother played with us. Father didn't once yell at us for bad posture or for having our appearance became sloppy from all the activities. The out of nowhere humans came. My father grabbed us and dragged us down below the surface. We where then handed to our body guards and sent to the palace. Father went back up to the surface for mother and Arial. I saw Arial as she was carried in guard's arms after us. Father was out of sight. A loud noise hit the water causing me to cover my ears. Before I knew it blood started to spread like a red cloud in the water. I knew once I saw fathers face our mother had died.

After the accident father became more determined to have his plan come to life. We were kept in the castle and never allowed to leave. The only person that ever bothered to see us was now gone and with every drop of blood our mother had shed that day, our "little bit of normal" slowly got drained. Now we all watch as Arial continues to live in her own world and forget about the sisters she never knew.

Aquata-

I have only ever spoken to my sister Arial a few times. I don't count the usual "good morning" or the ideal chatter we have when we eat dinner together really speaking to her. Father has made sure that when in his presence the six of his eldest daughters speak only in the way of a princess. This means we rarely get to talk about anything other than politics and maybe the occasional day at study. Since we will one day be handed over to a merman we do not know or understand, we must always remember the mermen are always right even when wrong.

My first conversation with my little sister was when she was around age six and I age nine. It was late and she and I were not asleep. That year was hard because it was the first year without mom. Arial probably had it the hardest since father moved her into a room full of strangers that she called her sisters, and the fact that she spent the most time with our mother. I wanted to talk to her, and ask her about the others beyond the castles walls and what other merpeople were like. I was young and still had only known my sisters and whoever else lies in this castle. I swam up to her bed and sat down beside her. Her blue eyes stared up at me with question. We all had only watched her grow up, but never once entered her world. She studied me a bit more before saying "Who are you?" I was not surprised that she had not learned our names, considering we never really bothered to talk to her since we were separated for so long.

"I am Aquata, your sister." I said while studying my younger sister. She quickly replied "Yes my sister. What do you want?" I was surprised that she had such a sharp tone. She sounded like a spoiled child, one of which I never had the privilege to be. "I just wanted to talk." I said trying to keep my voice down. "I just wanted to know about what the merpeople are like beyond the castle." I continued. "Then go out and see for yourself."Arial replied. I could not do that very thing, and she clearly did not understand that.

"I cannot leave unfortunately." I replied letting some of the sadness leak into my voice. She turned around and faced me completely "You can't leave?" She asked.

"No. Father forbids any of us from leaving."

"Why?"

"Because we must be prepared for when we marry our betrothed."

"What's a betrothed?" she asked innocently.

"Being betrothed to someone means that some merman has been chosen by father for us to marry."

"O, so am I betrothed?"

"No, you certainly are not."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I lied. "So can you tell me about out there please?"

"No." She said, this time knowing why I asked.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't care and don't feel like it." She said with ease

At that moment I realized, that to Arial we did not matter. We were just some merpeople labeled as sisters but had no meaning. According to Arial we were more like the maids or prisoners, and we would be ignored since we were not essential to her life. Arial is a selfish and spoiled child that has only ever seen those who she deems worthy enough to enter her world.

Arista- I always loved my sister Arial. She was the guppy of the family and was so cute. I loved the idea that when you got older you could choose your own path. Unlike us, Arial had that choice. I have never had the opportunity to speak with my little sister one on one, but when mother was around Arial was always at her hip. Since Mother was a kind woman I believe Arial was one as well. Now that mother is dead and she is older Arial leaves us to our own demise. I do wish she would share some stories with me, but I cannot do much about that. My other sisters act coldly when speaking of are little sister. I guess I can see why, but I still wish they would try to give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe Arial doesn't see us as sisters, but I hope one day I can change that.

Andrina- Arial and I are rather close in age yet she is treated so differently. She can swim where ever, do whatever, and even be who ever she wishes. Yet I am forced to follow orders. Father claims it is for the kingdom. He says "That we are the pieces needed to claim his ocean." To be honest I don't really care. I just want to see what I can do for myself. I want freedom to explore this ocean. Father says that we must listen, but he is the one who is not listening. We are just the chess pieces in his game, and I want to be so much more. Arial thinks of me as an nobody, just one of dads workers. I'm not a merperson here and I fear I never will be.


End file.
